


嫉妒

by chuaidouble



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuaidouble/pseuds/chuaidouble
Summary: 时间线打乱，人物和剧有出入。原创案情，无限bug





	嫉妒

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线打乱，人物和剧有出入。  
> 原创案情，无限bug

白羽瞳怀疑展耀最近是修炼了什么轻功身法，明明上一分钟还看到他站在办公室门口，等自己和马韩交代了几句工作之后，展耀就神秘消失了。等他气喘吁吁在门口逮到展耀的时候，对方一只脚已经进了出租车里。

白羽瞳跟着展耀也钻进车里，这时听到自己手机在响，就一手握紧了展耀防止对方逃跑，另一只手接通了电话。电话那头是冯杰的声音：“跑哪去了，刚要找你说事呢，一转眼人就不见了。”

白羽瞳心虚地瞟一眼展耀：“我跟展耀去吃午饭。”

“王韶不是点了外卖？”冯杰奇怪。

“吃不惯。我一会儿就回去，我们回去再说。”白羽瞳挂了电话，犹犹豫豫向展耀露出一个微笑。

他也不知道自己最近怎么得罪了展耀。可能是因为冯杰的事，展耀之前明明对冯杰没什么意见，而冯杰加入组里后，他却显得非常不安，好几次白羽瞳和冯杰一起出门前都会看到展耀正皱着眉头打量他们。

他知道展耀怀疑冯杰进组的动机不纯，上一起案件冯杰以涉案人员的身份进组后展耀的神经就开始紧绷，直到案件完结展耀还是不对劲。、

那一起案件的凶手是个叫珍珍的女孩儿。珍珍是名副其实被家里奉在心尖的珍宝，可谁也没料到珍宝长了这样可怖的内心。等他们找到她的时候，她正坐在自己郊外别墅的大窗前发呆，愣愣地看向警员们，她细长的眉眼忽然拧成了个狰狞的模样，嘴里发出一声歇斯底里的狂叫。她从身后拿出了一把手枪，在举手的瞬间被冯杰击毙。后来警员们在她屋里搜出了一叠冯杰被偷拍的照片和三大本写给冯杰的情书。她熟知冯杰的行踪，在冯杰无法提供不在场证明时伪造了对冯杰不利的证据。

案件完结，展耀好像对冯杰还是不放心。但白羽瞳完全相信冯杰。他和冯杰是军校里认识的，白羽瞳刚进军校的时候总是被老生欺负，他那时候气焰也胜，三番五次和人起冲突，最后被一群老兵堵到了监控死角。虽说白羽瞳身手好，但军校老生们拳头硬又人多势众，他扛了一会儿就被制住了。那时冯杰正好经过，想帮白羽瞳，结果两个人被老生们一起揍进了医务室。从那时候起他就和冯杰成了朋友，军校管制紧，平时都没法出校门，他便和冯杰成天混在一起。再加上那时候展耀交了个男朋友，白羽瞳不爱和展耀联系，身边就剩了冯杰一个朋友。他们毕业后还做过好长一段时间的搭档，后来分开后两个人都忙起来才渐渐少了联系。可以说，这世上除了家人和展耀，白羽瞳最信任的就是冯杰。

白羽瞳屁股一抬坐得离展耀更近了：“怎么不开我的车？哎，你看看我跑出了一头的汗。”白羽瞳把自己额前的头发撩起来，作势要往展耀身上蹭。

正是夏天正午的时候，地面上都被晒出了一层水光幻影。出租车司机可能是为了省钱，直到乘客上了车才调大了空调。白羽瞳之前一顿狂跑，此时一坐下来就开始冒汗，但他看白羽瞳清清凉凉的，下意识地就贴近了对方，惹得司机也在后视镜里露出了狐疑的眼光。

展耀躲开了白羽瞳：“不是说好了分开查案？”

这次的案件也是一起连环杀人案，几天前有人在郊区的树林里露宿，早晨起来发现自己带的狗在帐篷不远处挖了一个大坑，走进一看顿时吓得魂飞魄散，坑里露出来的是一只腐烂了一半的人手。随后警察在附近挖出了三具尸体，均为男性，死亡日期一年到一个月不等，身上多处非致命伤，而致命伤都在颈动脉的位置。

凶器都是利刃，致命伤相同，受害者在失踪前都去过一家酒吧——证据表明这是同一个人犯的案，而展耀却坚持是两个人作案，按他的侧写，一名凶手更具反社会人格，而另一名则更像模仿作案。他俩争执不下，最好变成了各自按自己的路线走。

“那就先一起吃饭，然后分开查案。”白羽瞳也不再和他争论，这几天又是查案又是和展耀打仗真是快把他精气神耗没了，此时他有点原形毕露的感觉，要不是碍于司机还时不时在后视镜打量他们，他真有点控制不住想作妖的感觉。

 

白羽瞳和展耀吃过饭又回了警局，看到冯杰忍不住又是一通抱怨。冯杰听到最后感觉自己脑袋都大了一圈：“不是说要讨论案情吗，怎么又绕到了展耀身上。我从大学就听你念叨他，耳朵都要起茧了。我说你俩还是赶紧和好，不要连累我们这些无辜下属好不好？”

冯杰是个什么都不在意的性子，和白羽瞳认识不久就表明自己喜欢男人，没想到从那时起就变成了白羽瞳的百科全书，这才知道白羽瞳的发小不久前出柜了。白羽瞳得知展耀交了男朋友后还失魂落魄了一阵，总是挑事找刺头打架，正赶上那段时间学校紧抓纪律，要不是白羽瞳的父亲出面交涉，怕是就被开除了。白羽瞳方方面面都表现地非常直，但遇上展耀的事就婆婆妈妈特别不像话。冯杰发现自己总是受到牵连，这次两个人闹别扭，一个人嚷着查这个线索，一个人又让查另一份资料，把他们这些下属累得人仰马翻。

白羽瞳被冯杰噎了一下，一下午没出自己办公室。结果到了晚上听王韶说白羽瞳去了受害者去过的那个酒吧，想来想去还是不放心展耀一个人，就叫了冯杰和自己一起去酒吧看看。一方面多个人多双眼睛，一方面还是想让展耀多和冯杰接触，毕竟都在一个组里，不能一直尴尬下去。

白羽瞳一进门先从角落的桌子打量起，因为这种位子便于他们打量别人而又不轻易吸引注意。展耀果然坐在了角落的位置上，出乎意料的是他旁边还坐着一个陌生的男人。白羽瞳心里一惊，马上往那边走过去，本来怀疑展被恶意搭讪，但走了两步发现了不对劲。酒吧里灯光昏暗，但白羽瞳眼力好，还是看出来展耀面前放了一杯半空的鸡尾酒，酒杯旁还有几个湿印子微微泛着光，看起来这不是他第一杯酒了。不知道是不是喝了酒的原因，展耀看起来整个人很放松，眉毛眼睛和嘴都在笑。而此时展耀若有所感的也抬起了眼，正好看向了白羽瞳。他一看到白羽瞳，身体就又崩成了一条直线。

白羽瞳正要迈步过去，却被冯杰抓住了胳膊。冯杰凑过来向他耳语：“展耀应该是在打听消息，我们还是等一等再过去。”

白羽瞳眼睛还看着正皱眉望向自己的展耀：“打听什么消息，喝多了还能办案？”

等他气势汹汹走过去，展耀身边的人倒下意识的护了展耀一下。白羽瞳一愣，却见那人忽然哼了一声转向了冯杰，没头没脑地说到：“好久不见了啊，身边又换人了？”所有眼睛一起看向了冯杰，但后者面无表情：“我同事。”

白羽瞳转向展耀：“你少喝点酒吧，一杯倒的酒量。”一边说一边端起端起展耀的酒杯尝了一口，才发现这饮品里是没加酒精的。他心里舒服了一点，挨着展耀坐下，凑过去问：“这是谁？目击证人？”

“不是，只是一个朋友。”

白羽瞳见展耀含含糊糊的，心里又开始生气。他和展耀之间没什么秘密，唯一说不清的就是展耀感情上的事。这个白羽瞳没见过的朋友，多半是有些不好说的暧昧情节。白羽瞳抬眼打量那个陌生“朋友”，发现对方虽然长得平平淡淡，穿着也简单，但姿态气质看起来都不是普通的人物。

此时冯杰和那个朋友走到一边去说话，桌上就只剩下白羽瞳和展耀两人。白羽瞳没再说话，只是招呼服务生给自己上一杯酒。酒上来了，展耀忽然一抬手把酒杯拿到了自己这边。白羽瞳去抢，没想到被展耀抓住了手。白羽瞳吓得立马把手缩回来，也不敢抢酒了。

展耀顿了一下，这才说到：“是大学时的朋友，是在我之前的心理社团社长，原来很照顾我。”

白羽瞳再次直视了展耀。他是最熟悉展耀的，闭上眼睛也能判断出对方。但此时在酒吧昏昏暗暗的灯光下，展耀忽然多了些陌生的感觉，让白羽瞳心里酸酸软软地开始发疼。他对对方从来是关心居多，有时候关心过了头就会觉得焦灼，但这还是他第一次感觉到了这样微妙的痛。

难道他不知道自己对展耀很反常吗？但他几乎已经习惯了这种反常。他确实是很喜欢展耀，有时候掂量着自己的这份喜欢也会暗暗心惊。但后来展耀忽然说自己喜欢男人，他才发现喜欢和喜欢之间还是有不同。

展耀说完，便把酒杯又还给了白羽瞳，自己去找冯杰他们。

白羽瞳一杯杯酒没有数的进了肚子，喝到心满意足时要结账时才发现自己连账单都看不清了。冯杰早就被他打发走了，展耀也不知道去了哪里。他脑子里成了一个旋转的宇宙，隐隐觉得自己脑海里有什么要紧的事要做，但待办事项已经变成了被洗衣机绞过的纸，什么也分辨不清了。

凌晨的时候白羽瞳被一阵翻江倒海的恶心惊醒，从床上蹦起来跑到厕所一阵吐。吐了一阵脑子清醒了有点，忽然想到：“那些受害者自己跑来酒吧干什么？是不是约了什么人？也许凶手不是随机挑猎物，而是有选择性地把这些人约到了酒吧呢？”

等胃里好受一些才发现另一个问题，自己是怎么回的家？

白羽瞳刷完牙，回客厅一看，展耀正坐在沙发上打哈欠。

“还好你知道自己起来，没被自己呕吐物呛死。”展耀看他没事，又躺下接着睡。

“你来屋里睡。”白羽瞳招呼对方。

“不用了，沙发挺好，你一身酒味太臭了。”

白羽瞳不依不饶跑到沙发前，一只手拽起了展耀，一手拿了枕头，一起拎到了卧室。

和展耀一起躺在了床上，白羽瞳宿醉未醒的脑子里忽然又蹦出了一条新理论。他撑起胳膊看向展耀：“你之前总不和我一起睡，不是为了避嫌吧？”

展耀一脸不耐烦：“能不能老实睡觉。”

白羽瞳的眼睛已经完全适应了黑暗，这时就完全看清了仰面躺在床上的展耀。眉毛眼睛鼻子和嘴，连这个浮于表面的不耐烦的表情，都是自己太熟悉了的。

白羽瞳忍不住伸手摸了摸展耀的脸，感到展耀在自己触碰下变得僵硬。酒精继续影响着他的判断力，他听见自己问展耀：“你不会是喜欢我吧？”

展耀张了张嘴，但什么都没说出来，脸上的表情绷紧又慢慢放松，过了好一会儿才说到：“我看是你喜欢我吧。”

白羽瞳忍不住笑了一声，觉得对方这招以攻为守也太厉害了点。可是笑容还没收尾，就被展耀抓住了后脖颈，来不及平衡身体，他被拉入了一个亲吻之中。他感到展耀咬了他的嘴唇，然后又用舌尖顶进了他的嘴里。他在惊讶里顺从的张开了嘴，让展耀在自己嘴里扫荡了一圈。因为展耀的气息太过熟悉了，他到此时还没有被侵犯了领土的感觉。

其实也没多久，展耀就退出去。他们还是贴得很近，白羽瞳能看到展耀每一根湿漉漉的睫毛，他稍微抬起点身来，盯向展耀的嘴唇。展耀的嘴唇还是微张着，像一个非常甜蜜的陷阱。

白羽瞳在头晕目眩间向那个准备好的陷阱俯下身去。还没等他碰到展耀，他就被对方一下按在了床上。这样有攻击性的展耀有点陌生，白羽瞳睁大眼睛看向对方。

 “是不是还没醒酒。”展耀问，声音暗哑。

“醒了。”白羽瞳老实回答。此时他们被黑暗包围着，世界变得很小很小，时间也被吞没了。在这个断点上，他们是完全安全的。

展耀再次亲吻了他，从嘴巴到脖子然后重新回到嘴巴。白羽瞳的触觉慢慢醒了过来，展耀嘴唇的每一次碰触都叫他心惊。他从来不知道自己渴望这样的碰触。

展耀的吻变得越来越急切，白羽瞳在这些吮吸和舔咬中忍住了自己的喘息。他拉着展耀的手伸进自己的睡裤里，让展耀握住自己的勃起。但展耀只是揉搓了两下就退出来，反而伸进了他的上衣，在他胸前抚摸。

“胸练得不错啊。”展耀一本正经的评价到。不等白羽瞳抗议，他把白羽瞳的上衣掀起来，低头用嘴含住了他的乳头。白羽瞳抱住了展耀不安分的脑袋，不怎么认真的反抗：“太痒了。”展耀不管他的抗议，接着吸吮嘴里的突起，直到白羽瞳开始忍不住发出喘息，才把手重新伸进了白羽瞳的睡裤，把白羽瞳炙热的勃起攥在手轻轻撸动里。白羽瞳在这双重刺激下有点忍受不住，用自己残存的理智一打量，发现自己已经被展耀揉搓的衣衫不整，上衣被卷到了脖子上，裤子褪到了大腿根。而对方的衣服居然还是整整齐齐。

其实凭他的力量，他满可以一下把展耀反压在身下。可是他又非常舍不得展耀的碰触，只能报复性伸出手去抓乱了展耀的头发，然后也有样学样把手伸进了展耀的裤子里。在他握住了展耀的勃起时，展耀哼了一声咬在他的脖子上。这一咬差点没让他立马缴械投降。

白羽瞳从来不知道打手枪也能这么刺激，他和展耀差不多同时到达。到的一瞬间白羽瞳向上搂住了展耀，把自己的脸埋在对方肩上，后知后觉的有点不好意思了。


End file.
